$ D = \left[\begin{array}{rr}3 & 7 \\ 8 & 7\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}3 & 8 \\ 7 & 7\end{array}\right]$